My Little Pony: Mundo Misterioso
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Poniville tenia sus días de paz y calma, pero tras un inesperado suceso extrañas criaturas con poderes devastadores, invaden Equestria. Ahora Twilight Sparckle y sus amigas viajaran a un Mundo Misterioso en busca de respuestas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos amigos aquí Kachorro y Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan aceptando un reto el cual es un proyecto que espero les interese.**

**Renuncia de derechos…**

**No somos dueños de Pokemon o My Little Pony la magia de la amistad estos pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y Lauren Faust. Nuestro propósito solo es el de entretener.**

**My Little Pony: Mundo Misterioso**

**Cap 1 Invacion**

Amanecía en Ponyville y como todos los días Twilight Sparkle despertaba temprano para abrir la biblioteca, camino con demasiado cuidado ya que no quería despertar a su amigo Spike, al llegar comenzó a acomodar los libros que le habían dejado en un mueble pero en ese instante, Rainbow Dash entro a toda velocidad a devolver uno de sus libros favoritos a Twilight, ya que se acercaba la fecha de entrega y la Pegaso casi siempre la olvidaba, Rainbow Dash debido a la velocidad que llevaba no logro frenar a tiempo y termino chocando con la unicornio haciendo que varios libros cayeran encima de ambas lo que despertó al bebe dragón llamado Spike.

Poco a poco se incorporaban y fue cuando la unicornio de cabello morado le dedico una mirada molesta a su amiga que sonreía nerviosa y un poco asustada.

– Rainbow Dash, es la quinta vez en la semana que haces esto – Se quejo Twilight.

– Twilight esto es de vida o muerte escóndeme – Dijo desesperada la Pegaso.

– ¿Twi que sucedió aquí? – Pregunto el pequeño dragón muy soñoliento mientras se tallaba los ojos.

– ¿Esconderte? ¿De quien? – Pregunto confundida Twilight.

– Hola Twilight, ¿No has visto por aquí a Dashie? – Pregunto una pony de pelo rosa muy animada.

– Ya veo porque tu apuro Dashie – Comento nerviosa la unicornio al haber escuchado una puerta cerrase en la parte de arriba.

La Pegaso se había metido al baño en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, por lo que la alumna de la princesa Celestia tuvo que despistar a Pinkie Pie, de una u otra manera.

– No Pinkie, no la he visto y como vez tengo que recoger los libros que están en el suelo – comenzó a levantarlos pero…

– Oh bueno – Comento con decepción que desapareció rápido – Ya se tu vendrás conmigo, vamos ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si? – Pedía con insistencia la rosada pony.

– Pero Pinkie tengo cosas que hacer y… – Intentaba desviar el tema pero era tarde la pony la saco de su casa.

– No espera Pinkie… Spike, ayúdame –

– Diviértete Twilight – Gritaba el dragoncito.

– ¿Se fue? – Dijo saliendo con cautela la Pegaso saliendo de su escondite.

– Si, se fue –

– A veces Pinkie puede ser algo irritante – Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

Mientras por otro lado de Poniville, Pinkie Pie arrastraba felizmente a Twilight por las calles sin saber a donde era llevada.

– Pinkie ¿A dónde vamos? –

– Ya veras es un lugar muy divertido – Asi la pony llevo a la Unicornio a divertirse a un centro de juegos, pero cuando llegaron apareció un insecto muy grande de color rojo metalico.

– Este lugar esta plagado de ponytas muy extrañas y de varios colores – comento el ser de color rojo con dos afiladas pinzas en sus manos.

– Hola señor usted ¿Quien es? – Hablo una pony para después ser empujada, por este ser de color rojo-

– no me mezclo con basuras como ustedes, mi nombre es Scizor y hoy será el dia en que su mundo caera ante mi amo – Dijo con voz grave aterrando a los pony de alrededor.

En ese instante aparecieron los guardias reales dispuesto a luchar, contra la criatura mientras otros evacuaban a los demás pony para evitar heridos.

– es necesario que regresen a sus hogares, hay una invasión de criaturas extrañas muy violentas – Comento un pegaso negro

– ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto muy confundida Twilight.

– estos seres vienen a destruir ponyville, la princesa Celestia también esta siendo atacada por un dragon de apariencia infonsiva –

– ¡Princesa Celestia! – Dijo asustada la unicornio en busqueda de su maestra.

– Esperame Twilight – Gritaba la pony rosa intentando seguirle el paso a la unicornio.

La princesa Celestia se encontraba en el centro del pequeño pueblo luchando contra una especie de dragón, un poco más grande que ella, aun que no lucia muy fuerte, mantenía a raya a, la gobernante de Equestria

– ¿Quien eres? y ¿Que eres criatura? ¿Por qué nos atacas? – Pregunto la princesa Celestia en un estado de cansancio nada normal.

– Nosotros solo estamos obedeciendo órdenes, nos importa poco si algo les pasa a ustedes, Rapidash de segunda – contesto el dragón color naranja, de pequeñas alas.

– No se quien sea esa Rapidash, mi nombre es Celestia y soy la gobernante de Equestria y no permitiré que lastimen a mi gente – Respondió la princesa del día.

-princesa o no prepárate- amenazo el dragón.

El Dragonite comenzo a reunir energía cerca de su boca y parecía listo para lanzar un ataque, uno de los mas fuertes que tenia. En ese momento se ve a Rainbow Dash que había salido de la biblioteca para encontrase con este desastre en la ciudad, para después ser atacada por un pájaro extraño de color café.

– Oye fíjate lo que haces pajarraco – Grito molesta

– Vaya una Ponyta voladora este lugar es genial – Contesto la criatura con semejanza a un buitre.

– ¿Quién eres extraño? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash

– Mi nombre es Fearrow y este será el fin de tu mundo – En ese instante comenzó una huida de parte de Rainbow Dash ya que e veía que Ferrow tenia intenciones de hacerle mucho daño.

–- Eres muy rápida pequeña, eso me agrada solo por eso te dejare en paz- dijo el Ferrow alejándose de la Pegaso la cual estaba viendo como la princesa Celestia estaba en el suelo y un Dragón extraño la atacaría –

– ¡HIPERRAYO! – Exclamo el dragón soltando un rayo de color amarillo, el cual iba dirigido a la princesa, que no se podía mover-

Una rápida silueta de color azul, logro mover de la trayectoria del rayo a la princesa, logrando salvarla por poco y alejándola de ahí para disgusto del Dragón

– Uff, menos mal llegue a tiempo su alteza – Comento la Pegaso con pelo arcoíris.

En las cercanías los guardias luchaban como podían contra varias de esas extrañas criaturas, hasta el hermano de Twilight, Shining Armor, había sido llamado a la acción

– ¿Cómo se supone que cosas como estas sean tan malvadas? – Comento la pony rosada – Debemos buscar a Fluttershy, podría estar en problemas – sugirió la pony rosada-

La pegaso amarilla estaba en su casa alimentando a sus mascotas cuando se escucho un rugido procedente de fuera de su casa, salió a ver que o quien era y vio a una extraña creatura con forma de oso, dispuesta a atacarla, pero ella usando su "mirada" logro evitar eso e hizo que el oso se fuera llorando como bebe

– ¿De donde habrá salido ese osito? – Se pregunto para que luego una explosión, la sacara de sus pensamientos para ver como una roca de cuatro brazos se le acercaba rodando a gran velocidad, con intenciones de destruir su casa. Mientras tanto, Twilight ya había llegado con la princesa

– ¡Princesa! – Dijo la unicornio

– Twilight, que bueno que estas bien –

Las extrañas criaturas poco a poco se fueron alejando de repente permitiendo a los pony reagruparse y atender a los heridos, ya que había muchos, afortunadamente ningúno fue herido de gravedad, aun que si hubo algunas bajas en el ejercito de las princesas.

– Me hubieras visto Twilight, fui mas rápida que ese, logrando rescatar a la princesa de una manera asombrosa – Decia totalmente emocionada la Pegaso

– Jejejeje te lo agradezco de corazón Rainbow Dash – Comento la princesa

– Pinkie, Dashie debemos buscar a Aj, Rarity y Fluttershy pueden estar en peligro – Dijo la unicornio muy alterada

– Busquen a sus amigas, es importante estar unidas en un momento así mi querida estudiante, de momento investigare sobre estas criaturas, estoy segura que algo habrá en los antiguos pergaminos – les pidió la princesa.

Twilight, Pinkie y Dash, corrían (volaba en el caso de la Pegaso) rumbo a la parte mas alejada de Ponyville, esperando que la Pegaso amarilla estuviera bien, luego irían a buscar a Rarity, una vez que estuvieran con ellas, irían con Applejack, ya que ella se podía cuidar sola, las ponies corrían y podía ver como varias de esas criaturas se retiraban mientras otras seguían haciendo estragos, una vez que lograron llegar al área donde vivía Flutter encontraron a su conejo en el suelo lastimado entonces se escucho un grito que provenía de la misma Pegaso amarilla al llegar se encontraron con una criatura de roca que tenia cuatro brazos la cual tenia acorralada a la pobre Pegaso.

– Aguanta Fluttershy, ahi vamos – Grito la unicornio

La criatura se dio cuenta de la presencia de las ponies y soltó un pisotón al suelo creando un terremoto que afecto a Twinlight y Pinkie mientras que Rainbow que volaba intentaba acercarse lo mas posible para rescatara a su amiga, pero lo único que logro fue ser lastimada por una roca que le lanzo la criatura, lo cual derribo a la Pegaso arcoíris.

En ese instante una cuerda envolvió al ser de roca, al ver esto monstruo volteo a ver a una pony rubia con sombrero vaquero que alaba de ella.

– No le harás nada a mi amiga si puedo evitarlo – Menciono con su acento country

– Applejack – Dijo sorprendida la pegaso amarilla.

– Que esperas Rarity, lanzala ahora – Grito la vaquera a su amiga, la cual arrojo un poco de agua sobre la roca

La criatura de roca al sentir el agua sobre si, soltó un gruñido de dolor y se alejo girando mientras veía como 5 ponies llegaban con la Pegaso amarilla, Twilight se aseguro que estuvieran solas y tele transporto al grupo al castillo para hablar con la princesa Celestia sobre lo ocurrido y buscar una forma de arreglar el problema.

– Oye Aj ¿Como sabias que el agua afectaba a la criatura? – pregunto la unicorno morada. La vaquera no sabia como responder

– Verán cuando estaba en mi granja una cosa de pierda mas pequeña, quería lastimar a AppleBlom así que lo único que había a la mano era una cubeta con agua la cual arroje ya que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió con tal de que dejara a mi hermanita, y por lo que note a las cosas de piedra nos les gusta el agua –

– Ese es un gran descubrimiento, Applejack y también una gran muestra de valor – Dijo la princesa.

– Por favor, no es nada princesa Celestia jeje mírenme estoy mas roja que una manzana madura – Comento nerviosa la sonrojada vaquera

Afuera los guardias hacían lo que podían para proteger la ciudad de Canterlot, en ese momento la princesa Luna entro a la sala del trono

– ¿Ya les dijiste, hermana? – Pregunto la princesa de la noche

– ¿Decirnos que? – Pregunto Rarity

– A eso voy, Luna –

– Estas criaturas extrañas se llaman pokemon, fue lo que pudimos descubrir en los antiguos pergaminos – Fue la respuesta de la princesa Luna.

– ¿Pokemon? – Preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

– Asi es chicas, los Pokemon, son criaturas muy poderosas y territoriales –Expreso la princesa Celestia.

– ¿Y como llegaron a Equestria? – Pregunto Rarity

– Eso se debe a la pelea entre los Pokemon legendarios Dialga y Palkia, los cuales, siempre han estado en una batalla de milenios de antigüedad y me parece que alguien aprovecho su conflicto para mandar un ejército de Pokemon a conquistar esta dimensión – Hablo claramente la princesa Luna.

– Sera mejor enviar a alguien a investigar a ese mundo – Dijo Twilight

– ¿Quienes? – Pregunto Rainbow Dash

– Ustedes – Respondieron las princesas

– ¿No...Nosotras? – Pregunto nerviosamente la pegaso amarilla

– si ustedes siempre han logrado todo estando juntas y confío plenamente en que ustedes lo lograran – Hablo la princesa Celestia.

– Le prometo que lo lograremos princesa Celestia – Hablo con determinación Twilight

Las princesas abrieron un portal usando su magia, y las seis ponies entraron en el, sin saber exactamente a que se enfrentarían.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic amigos, mi colega Gajeel Redfox crossover Fan y yo Kachorro haremos lo que podamos para hacer de este fic uno de sus favoritos.**

**¿Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos amigos aquí Kachorro y Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este crossover.**

**Renuncia de derechos…**

**No somos dueños de Pokemon o My Little Pony la magia de la amistad estos pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y Lauren Faust. Nuestro propósito solo es el de entretener.**

**My Little Pony: Mundo Misterioso**

**Cap 2: Origen**

**6 meses atras**

Arceus habia reunido a todos los Pokemon legendarios para tratar el tema de la desaparicion de varios equipos de Rescate, Groudon y Kyogre estaban decididos a buscar esos equipos, pero Arceus no se los permito puesto que esos dos eran de los mas fuertes entre los Legendarios.

– Por que se nos niega la mision de rescate, estamos entre los mas poderosos y entre nosotros seria mucho mas sencilla la mision –hablo el pokemon de los mares

– Porque llamarian demaciado la atencion y no quiero que pase eso, por ahora enviaremos a Mew y a Celebi –

– Sera un honor llevar a cabo esta mison, mi señor, prometemos traer a salvo a nuestros compañeros perdidos – menciono la pequeña criatura verde-

– Esta dicho entonces, los demas pueden volver a sus casas, los mantendre informados – Dijo Arceus

– Esta mision parece muy divertida, ¿No crees Celebi? – Pregunto el Pokemon rosado volando por todos lados mientras el Pokemon del bosque solo tenia una gota tras su nuca por el comportamiento de su compañero-

Celebi abrio un portal que los llevaria directamente a donde desaparecieron los equipos, esperando encontrar algo que les ayudara a resolver esa situación. En ese instante nuestro pequeños heroes fueron trasportados al bosque Siniestro donde se podian ver varios arboles en un estado deplorable, ademas se escuchaban risas burlonas y los aullidos de los Poochyena y Mightyena, cosa que aterro un poco al equipo

Celebi trataba de no mostrar miedo frente a Mew, pero no lo estaba logrando y es que conforme se adentraban al bosque, este iba haciendose mas y mas oscuro, aullidos y lamentos se escuchaban por todos lados, Celebi sentía tristeza y miedo a la vez, pero mas tristeza por el estado de ese bosque.

- Tranquilo amigo - Mew lo abrazo

Sin que los pequeños Pokemon se dieran cuenta, fueron seguidos todo el camino por Raikou por ordenes de Arceus ya que esos dos eran de los mas jovenes

– Tsk lo que me faltaba, hacer de niñera cuando puedo hacer cosas mas importantes como estar con Suicune – Menciono molesto el pokemon de trueno

Raikou iba sumido en sus pensamientos y no vio como de repente los jovenes legendarios desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

– ¿Pero que demonios? – Exclamo sorprendido al ver que los dos no estaban – mierda debo apresurarme –

Menciono aumentado la velocidad y buscando a los dos pequeños que le encargaron cuidar. Afortunadamente no tuvo que buscar mucho pues en un area abierta vio como un Darkrai acompañado de varios Gengar y Dusclops tenian rodeados a Mew y Celebi

– Esto es malo Mew, ahora sabemos por qué los demas desaparecieron, es obvio que no podrian contra un ejercito de Pokemon que usan pesadilla – Raikou veia desde detras de un arbol pensando desesperadamente como salvarlos.

– Miren nada mas lo que trajo el Shukkle, una pequeña princesa para divertirnos y un mocoso indeciso, esto si sera divertido – Dijo un Gengar sacando su enorme lengua.

Raikou enfurecido le lanzo un rayo al Gengar aturdiendolo permitiendole a los jovenes huir

– Asi que quieren lastimar a los pequeños, por que no intentan meterse con alguien como yo – hablo imponente.

El Pokemon electrico fue rodeado mientras los otros dos corrian

– Avisen a Arceus de esto – Raikou rugio haciendo caer una lluvia de rayos sobre los fantasmas

– Corran los alcanzare mas adelante – Celebi tenemos que irnos – Dijo la pequeña rosda, jalando al pokemon verde, para hacerlo reaccionar, una vez que lo logro ambos salieron del Bosque Siniestro

– Yo solo me encargare de ustedes malditos – Dijo Raikou sonriendo arrogante

– Es lo mejor que pueden hacer jajaja, no creo que ustedes estén detrás de la desaparicion de los pokemon – En ese instante recibió un ataque de Brecha Negra que le llego por la espalda, lo cual lo dejo herido.

– No eran mas que mentiras todo lo que se decia sobne Raikou al final resulto ser un tonto – Dijo un Dusclops

– No del todo, lo unico que resulto ser verdad fue su gran ego – Dijo Gengar viendo al Pokemon trueno muy debil y con dificultades para levantarse

– Ya me harte de ustedes – Raikou dejo caer su ataque mas poderoso sobre los fantams derrotandolos a todos y permitiendole escapar

Raikou corrió como pudo atravesando el bosque siniestro, habia varias colinas que le y caminos rocosos que le dificultaban su escape, sus pasos eran torpes y cada cierto tiempo terminaba cansado y terminaba derribado con las patas flaqueandole por el cansancio. Arceus se apresuro a atenderlo al igual que los pequeños y Suicune, la cual estaba preocupada por el pokemon con apariencia de tigre.

– ¿Que fue lo que ocurrio? – bramo furioso el dios pokemon

– Eran... demasiados... Gengar... Dusclops menciono el pobre con mucho cansancio –

– ¿Que haremos ahora? – Hablo Rayquaza

– Es evidente que hay una secta de pokemon rebeldes... pero aun no estoy seguro de lo que podamos hacer – Menciono el dios

– Yo ire y los derrotare a todos – Dijo Groudon

– No...No podemos seguir arriesgándonos, tenemos que ver como se desarrollan las cosas – Nadie dijo nada mas, todos se retiraron dejando solo a Arceus con Lugia

– No podemos arriesgarnos, pero lo que mas me duele es que mis otros hijos sigan, los que van por el buen camino terminen afectados por los que se han desviado – Dijo con tristeza

– no estaras pensado en... – en eso el dios asiente dejando en silencio al guardian de los mares – Es la unica opcion que tenemos, si quieres, ire personalmente a hablar con "ella" –

Lugia suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que deberian involucrar mas inocentes a una batalla que posiblemente terminaria por destruirtlos

– Ire yo, resolveré esto rapidamente – Dijo Lugia pensativo

– Espera Lugia, enviaremos a Suicune con Mew y Celebi –

– ¿Por que ellos? lo entiendo por Suicune, pero Mew y Celebi aun son inexpertos, mira lo que sucedio hoy –

– Necesitan experiencia, ademas conozco a "ella" muy bien se que los cuidara –

– Como digas – dijo emprendiendo vuelo y dejando al dios pokemon solo

Pasaron unos dias y Arceus mando llamar a los tres mencionados para encomendarles la mision de ir a pedir ayuda

– ¿Para que me necesita mi señor? – pregunto la pokemon de agua, haciendo una reverencia

– Iran a visitar a una conocida mia para solicitarle que nos ayude –

– ¿Un conocido, de donde será? – Se pregunto el pequeño celebi

– ¿A donde iremos Arceus? – pregunto la pequeña Mew

– A Equestria –

– ¿Equestria? – Menciono confundida la de melena morada-

– Si, es un mundo alterno –

– Vamos yo quiero una aventura – dijo haciendo piruetas en el aire, la criatura rosada

– Esta bien – Arceus abrio un portal verde

– No... No creo que – Decia con miedo

– ¡vamos! – Exclamos Mew jalando a su amigo Celebi

– Cuidalos Suicune –

– Si – Dirigiéndose al portal a paso lento – cuida a Raikou por favor –

– Tranquila, estara bien –

El portal se abrió en una arboleada que que rodeaba un castillo, al salir del portal Suicun quedo maravillada con el paisaje que se presentaba a sus ojos. Pero dejo de lado el paisaje para buscar a los escurridizos de sus compañeros, esos pequeños podrían sera tan problemáticos como una banda de Sperrow territoriales. Los pequeños estaban jugueteando unos metros mas adelante sin prestar atencion a su alrededor

– Chicos tenemos una mision, y esa es buscar a la lider de este lugar, vamanos – Dijo asiendo camino hacia el castillo

– Si – Respondieron ambos

Suicune, Mew y Celebi se dirigian hacia el castillo, los dos ultimos iban montados sobre el lomo de la oji roja, al llegar a las paredes del castillo con mucha cautela y agilidad se dispusieron a escabullirse en busca del lider. Llegaron a una sala amplia con dos trones y en el mas grande estaba sentada una alicornio blanca bastante grande.

– Mira Suicune es una Rapidash de color extraño y con alas de Pidgeot – Dijo la pequeña Mew asombrado a la Alicornio

– ALTO AHI, COMO OSAN INVADIR EL CASTILLO, ESTE LUGAR ES UNA SALA PRIVADA Y... – Tranquilo Shining Armor no vienen con malas intenciones, ya me habian notificado de su llegada – Hablo con la voz muy serena la monarca de Equestria

– Me harian el favor de retirarse, debo tratar asuntos muy importantes con estos seres –

– Si princesa – Responde el unicornio blanco y todos salen de ahí

**Actualmente**

Han pasado seis meses desde que Suicune, Mew y Celebi visitaron a la princesa Celestia, y ella ahora entendía a que se referían cuando pidieron ayuda, al parecer alguien o algo esta enviando Pokemon corruptos a su mundo, pero sin saber exactamente por que motivo.

En otro lugar, un furioso Darkai castiga a sus seguidores por haber fallado una misión tan sencilla, pero pronto cumplirá su venganza y gobernara dos mundos.

– NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO PUDIERAN CAPTURAR A DOS PEQUEÑAS MOLESTIAS, LA MISION ERA DE LO MAS SENCILLA TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES – Grito furioso el Pokemon oji verde – NO ME IMPORTAN SUS PATETICAS EXCUSAS AHORA USTEDES PAGARAN EL PRECIO DE SU INCOPETENCIA –

**Continuara…**

**¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
